1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folio system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new customizable folio system for presenting selected optical characteristics to one face of a folio cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of folios of different designs and configurations is known in the prior art. Such designs include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,767 to Wyant that discloses a portfolio with photograph displaying cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,250 to Pacione that discloses a two-piece folder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,590 to Papouchis that discloses a protective wrapper for printed material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,962 to Monckton et al. that discloses a straight line glued folder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,093 to DuCorday that discloses a decorative portfolio-presentation folder that can be partially constructed by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 868,758 to Bexell that discloses a transparent faced filing card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,413 to Kaplan et al. that discloses a universal package for prerecorded computer disk and associated instructional material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,473 to Kuhns that discloses a method of laminating a customized presentation folder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,417 to Bromer et al. that discloses a presentation folder and method of making.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,584 to Wyant that discloses a portfolio with mirrorized cover.
While these devices fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, these prior patents do not describe or suggest a customizable folio system for presenting selected optical characteristics to one face of a folio cover through selective replacement of insert sheet(s), which are inserted into a pocket between outer and inner faces of the folio cover for viewing in selected part through cutout section(s) in either the inner or outer face of the folio cover. In this respect, the customizable folio system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a folio primarily developed for the purpose of presenting selected optical characteristics to one face of a folio cover through selective replacement of insert sheet(s). Therefore, it can be appreciated a need exists for a new customizable folio system that can be used for presenting selected optical characteristics to one face of a folio cover through selective replacement of insert sheet(s). In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.